Errores
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: tres años son suficientes para sanar las heridas?...mas dificil es cuando tu nuevo jefe es quien te rompio sin piedad el corazon. kyk


**Errores**

Cap 1: encuentros

El ruido del segundero del reloj la estaba sacando de quicio. En veinte minutos tenia que encontrarse con su jefe para una reunión de ultimo momento. No la sorprendía en absoluto, hacia tres años que trabajaba para los hoteles Himura y conocía perfectamente al presidente de dichos hoteles. Sabia que cuando Hiko Soijuro queria reunirse..no importaba la hora ni el momento,,,

Miro nuevamente el reloj que se apoyaba delicadamente en su muñeca, cinco minutos, suspiro. Su jefe había estado muy misterioso en las últimas semanas y ahora necesitaba de su presencia. No por algo ella era su mano derecha en el manejo de la empresa y en estos tres años se había ganado el titulo de directora de la cadena de hoteles. Su inteligencia y su profesionalismo la habían hecho ganar con todas las letras ese puesto. Kaoru a sus veinticinco años tenia el puesto deseado por mas de uno de los empleados que trabajaban ahí, siendo la envidia de cada uno de ellos.

Acomodo su chaqueta cuando se levanto de la silla. Llevaba un impecable traje negro, constituido por una chaqueta y una pollera que le llegaba a las rodillas, discreto pero permitía ver lo necesario sus piernas blancas y largas, también usaba una camisa blanca, siempre discreta y el cabello recogido con un broche dejando caer su cabello salvajemente. Su belleza era indescriptible, una mezcla exótica de tez blanca como la porcelana y ojos azules como el mas profundo mar…pero su frialdad opacaba cada rastro de belleza. Kaoru no era conocida por su fama de social, al contario los años la habían hecho una mujer dura y fría. Pero era solo una coraza que se había puesto ella misma…y que ella procuraba que nadie la traspasara.

Comenzó a caminar con pasos decididos hasta llegar a un escritorio donde una muchacha enérgicamente escribía en su computadora. Al sentir la presencia de la pelinegra la observo con una amplia sonrisa que no fue desapercibido por kaoru- señorita Kamiya el señor Himura la esta esperando en su despacho. Me dijo que entrara sin anunciarse.- la pelinegra saludó cortésmente a la muchacha y entro directamente a la oficina de su jefe. Ahí estaba el sentado con el seño fruncido, algo común en el, pero al ver a la chica aquel semblante que marcaba respeto a todos lo que lo rodearan desapareció, apareciendo una tierna sonrisa en sus labios..Una sonrisa paterna, pero que cualquiera pensaría en lo seductora que es.-kaoru! Que dichoso que soy de verte pequeña…-sonrió nuevamente mientras abrazaba a la chica que se incomodaba con que el la tratara de pequeña.-Hiko san cuantas veces le he dicho que no me trate de pequeña…sabe bien que no lo soy- dijo un poco apenada.- además fue usted que me llamo a una reunión a primer hora.

Si lo se Kaoru, pero tu serás siempre la hija que siempre quise- dijo con cierta melancolía el imponente hombre- y para lo que te he llamado, es porque necesito darte una noticia y es de suma discreción.

Y usted dirá- dijo la pelinegra tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de cuero que estaban enfrente al gran escritorio de roble. La oficina era varonil y digna de un presidente. Con colores oscuros y grandes bibliotecas con miles de libros decorándolos, tenia todo lo necesario, un televisor de plasma en una de las paredes, computadora, un equipo de audio, todo lo necesario para hacerla extremadamente cómoda…lo mas impresionante de esa oficina, además de lo espaciosa y lujosa, era el enorme ventanal que daba hacia la playa mostrando aquel paisaje paradisíaco.

El hombre demoro en contestarle a la chica, se dirigió hacia el gran bar que había en una de las esquinas y se sirvió una copa de ron. Le ofreció a la chica pero esta lo negó- con la noticia que vengo a darte te vendría bien una copa- pero igual ella se negó a beber. Luego de llenar su copa fue caminando hacia su propio sillón, quedando así viendo a la chica que tenia enfrente; el escritorio los separaba.

Sabes bien que los negocios van viento en popa- empezó el mientras hacia una pausa para beber un poco de aquella copa- los hoteles de Japón y china no paran de recibir huéspedes y cada día las ganancias aumentan mas y los negocios de expansión a Europa están encaminados a la perfección, es cuestión de meses para que los hoteles Himura estén instalados y en funcionamiento- ella sonrió ante las afirmaciones de su jefe, había sido arduo trabajo conseguir esa expansión, meses trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, hablando con los accionistas, reuniones, en fin muchos meses de arduo trabajo que por fin daba sus frutos- tu has hecho un gran trabajo aquí Kaoru y nunca podría estar mas orgulloso de ti, te has convertido en mi mano derecha.- volvió a sonreír Hiko estaba felicitando su trabajo y eso la alegraba enormemente.- pero los tiempos en que trabajemos juntos mano a mano ya han de terminar- kaoru lo miro preocupada, no entendía que sucedía- Kaoru pequeña ya estoy bastante viejo para seguir al mando de la empresa, y el viejo kyro esta tan o mas viejo que yo y hablando mucho hemos tomado una decisión juntos..los dos vamos a dejar nuestras posiciones en la empresa- Kaoru se entristeció ante ese comentario, Kyro era el vicepresidente de la empresa y era un hombre gentil y amable y le parecía casi increíble que tanto Hiko como el dejaran de un día para el otro lo que había sido su vida.

Pero no te pongas mal chiquilla- sonrió hiko tratando de animar a la pelinegra- porque esto te favorecerá a ti- ella lo miro incrédula- porque hemos decidido que el puesto de vicepresidente lo ocupe la persona de mas grande confianza- capto nuevamente la atención de ella- y no hay nadie mejor que vos para ese rol.

A kaoru la noticia la tomo por sorpresa y la alegro pila que confiaran tanto así de ella- gracias hiko san, me halaga con esta propuesta, se muy bien lo que Uds. confía en mi…pero no cree que debería elegir a alguien mas capacitado?-pregunto sinceramente- no kaoru a tu edad no hay nadie tan capacitada como tu incluso elevas a personas mas viejas que tu...en realidad tu capacidad seria de presidente…pero el puesto se lo tengo encargado a otra persona- sonrió hiko. Ella de golpe se tenso…presentía lo que iba a decir hiko...es mas se imaginaba quien seria el nuevo presidente de a empresa…solo que ella no se esperaba que fuera tan rapido…aun habían muchas heridas y ella no estaba disdpuesta a enfrentarlo…-otra persona- susurro- exacto Kaoru, ya es hora que mi baka deshi tome las riendas de lo que le corresponde.

Dolor, una punzada de dolor en su pecho. Sentía como el cuerpo le empezaba a temblar, aquellas terribles palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza una y otra vez…tenia que volver…Kenshin Himura tenia que volver, la persona que mas odiaba en este planeta. Hiko observaba atentamente cada una de las reacciones de la chica, sabia a la perfección que la noticia no le iba a agradar mucho, pero su hijo era el único heredero y tenia todo el derecho de tomar lo que le pertenecía, además ya era hora que kenshin sentara cabeza, aunque sea en el ámbito profesional.- señor Hiko yo no puedo aceptar su oferta- dijo la pelinegra tan fríamente que a hiko se le rompió el corazón, sabia de antemano que Kaoru estaba debatiéndose entre llorar o gritar, es mas se imaginaba que iba a tomar cualquier reacción menos la frialdad, cada día esa chica lo sorprendía mas- kaoru necesito que aceptes esto, no hay nadie mejor para esta posición, se muy bien que no quieres ver a mi hijo ni en una foto, se muy bien lo que te lastimo y quisiera romperle la cara por eso, pero es mi hijo y lo necesito aquí, como también te necesito a ti kaoru- le dijo tranquilamente- por favor kaoru sabes bien que no te he pedido algo así nunca, pero necesito que guíes a kenshin en el manejo de la empresa.

Hiko no puedo- parecía quebrarse en algún momento- sabes bien que haría lo que fuera por el bien de hoteles Himura, pero lo que me estas pidiendo es demasiado- volvió a su semblante frió.- Kaoru no te pido que seas amiga de el, solo que trabajen juntos…seria solamente una relación profesional…

Que bien le hubiera venido aquella copa de ron que rechazo.

--Oooooooooooooo-

Y ahí se encontraba ella, esperando impaciente la llegada del futuro presidente de los Hoteles, esperando nuevamente a reencontrase con el después de 5 años. Aun no entendía como hiko la había convencido en aceptar aquella oferta, ella había deseado esa posición todos estos años de trabajo y ahora reconocían su profesionalismo y trabajo duro, pero ponerla en un mismo lugar con Kenshin Himura era lo peor que podía sucederle. Tampoco entendía como la convenció de ir a buscarlo, pero ahí estaba…esperando que el vuelo proveniente de Inglaterra trajera a su más grande pesadilla.

Respiro profundamente tratando de quitar todo aquel nerviosismo. No debía sentirse así, ella lo odiaba. Kenshin Himura era el exacto prototipo de la clase de hombre que ella despreciaba. Un hombre egocéntrico, orgulloso, altanero, mujeriego, creído…

Miro su reloj por quinta vez, los nervios la estaban matando, quería terminar de una buena vez con todo esto y poder irse a su casa a descansar.

Vio como una montonera de gente salía de una de las puertas de arribos y dirigió la mirada buscándolo, miraba fríamente a todas las personas que pasaban y tenia el seño muy fruncido, pero cuando lo reconoció su corazón dio un salto…traidor…reprocho a su corazón.

Y como no reconocerlo ante aquella multitud? Aquella cabellera rojiza ciertamente no era precisamente discreto, todo lo contrario. El la observaba impresionado, pero enseguida cambio su rostro a uno engreído, comenzó a caminar hacia ella como un gato hacia su presa…ella no se dejaría intimidar por el, pero como no evitarlo cuando esos ojos violetas la penetraban con lujuria?

Finalmente el pelirrojo quedo a escasos centímetros de la chica, el ambiente era tenso entre los dos. Ninguno decía nada, solamente se inspeccionaban con la mirada- señor Himura bienvenido a Japón- soltó la chica fríamente mientras hacia una reverencia. La frialdad de ella lo sorprendió, pero el no se dejaría ganar por ella, no su orgullo de macho estaba en juego- Kaoru veo que los años te han hecho mas frígida

Golpe bajo lo sabia, pero no se iba a dejar pasar por ella.- y usted siempre con los mismos comentarios infantiles…veo que los años no han mejorado su inmadurez- respondió secamente mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar a la salida del aeropuerto- no va a venir señor Himura?

El no dijo nada, solamente comenzó a caminar detrás de la chica. Los años la habían favorecido realmente eso no lo podía evitar, miraba detrás esas curvas que la hacían mas que sexy, miraba las piernas de ella que eran cubiertas por la pollera, comenzó mirando los zapatos negros de tacón y comenzó a subir imaginándose lo que la ropa cubría. Deliciosa pensó…simplemente deliciosa…y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

ooooooooo

El aire no podía ser más tenso de lo que era en esos momentos. Ambos estaban sentados en la limusina, uno alejado del otro. Ella no quería mirarlo, quería aborrecerlo con todas sus ganas, más bien se había auto convencido de que Kenshin Himura era solo una basura y que ella lo pisotearía.

En cambio el pensaba en lo hermosa que estaba, los años que no la había visto la habían echo endemoniadamente mas hermosa aun, pero el nunca admitiría eso, el también la odiaba, ella le había roto el corazón y el juro vengarse de ella….

La odio, se convenció a si mismo, mientras la observaba buscar algo de su cartera. Y ahí vio lo que ella saco e hizo una mueca- aun sigues fumando?-la vio molesto y ella le lanzo una mirada asesina- pues que te importa si fumo o no?- le largo ella con vos fría mientras encendía el cigarrillo, que el apenas lo vio prendido lo tomo antes de que llegara a los labios de ella y tomo una pitada larga.- que demonios haces?- le grito ella intentando agarrar su cigarrillo- y desde cuando kenshin Himura el hombre que mas odiaba que fumara…fuma?- dijo burlándose y un poco dolida.

A diferencia tuya yo no tengo el vicio- contesto el dándole otra pitada- pero cada tanto me gusta sentir el sabor a tabaco en mi garganta- lanzo el humo- además una mujer no debería de fumar

Siempre tan machista…menos mal que te deje- largo hiriéndolo, el la observo- por eso y por tu entupido orgullo de hombre de que nada le importa...-lo miro seriamente- esa decisión fue la mejor que tome en mi vida- escupio haciendolo rabiar…

Creo que hace unos años no decías lo mismo- largo el dolido- o no recuerdas como terminamos la ultima vez que nos vimos?

Como no olvidarlo- susurro ella- ese día descubrí la basura de hombre que sos.

Vamos kaoru que bien lo disfrutaste- se acerco peligrosamente hacia ella haciéndola tensar- y podríamos repetirlo cuando quieras- le susurro sensualmente en la oreja.

Estas loco si voy a volver a estar contigo Kenshin- lo empujo furiosa- jamás entiendes? me das asco, y te deprecio como nunca

Antes no era así Kaoru, antes me amabas locamente- le dijo acercándose nuevamente- antes nos amábamos y teníamos una unión muy especial.

Cierto tu lo dijiste Himura, antes teníamos una unión muy especial y nos amábamos- dijo ella mirando sus ojos violetas- pero eso era...antes...ahora no tenemos nada que nos una…-dijo mientras sentia una punzada en el pecho, en realidad había algo que los unia bastante…pero el nunca lo sabria.

Si que nos une algo querida Kaoru- la miro- ahora vamos a trabajar juntos y vamos a tener que convivir todos los días lo quieras o no…

Lamentablemente tendré que aguantarte- bufo- pero solo será momentáneamente…porque no pienso trabajar mucho a tu lado- iba a seguir hablando pero el ruido del celular de ella la interrumpió. Tomo el artefacto y vio la llamada y atendió.

Akira que grata es tu llamada en estos momentos- sonrió mientras el pelirrojo la miraba sorprendido...Akira? pensó- si estoy yendo a la empresa con Himura- lo nombro sin ganas- si termino de arreglar unos asuntos y voy para casa…- volvió a mirarla- si yo también te quiero, nos vemos en casa- y termino la llamada.

Tu y Kyosato?- la miro sorprendido mientras ella agrandaba su sonrisa- entonces al final yo tenia razón- le dijo enojado- siempre tuve razón nunca lo olvidaste…

Puede ser- dijo ella- puede ser como no…pero a ti no te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida sentimental- la limusina paro- llegamos al fin- largo la pelinegra, mientras abrían la puerta de la limu- gracias Wei- sonrió la pelinegra mientras bajaba del coche, seguido por Kenshin.

Camino detrás de ella, estaba furioso y no entendía el porque…si el no sentía absolutamente nada por la chica...si se sentia traicionado, ella le había mentido cuando habían estado juntos…siempre amo a ese patan que la había lastimado…y ahora estaba con el? Que ironía…

ooooooooooooo----

Finalmente había llegado a su casa, podía relajarse tranquilamente. Había tenido un día muy difícil, un día de sentimientos encontrados…

Rabia, odio, impotencia…todos mezclados en un segundo. Le había sido difícil volver a verlo, y seria aun mas cuando tenia que convivir 12 horas al día trabajando junto a el. Suspiro mientras había la puerta de su casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Era grato estar en casa…

Kaoru koishi- sonrió ante el hombre de pelo castaño y ojos negros que se levantaba del sillón y depositaba un tierno beso en los labios- me tenias muy preocupado…

Lo siento Akira- sonrió la pelinegra mientras se sentaba junto a el en el sillón- tuve un día muy complicado

Si, lo se- dijo el hombre seriamente- un día lleno de sentimientos no?

Amor- lo acaricio en la mejilla- sabes que Kenshin no significa mas nada para mi- beso sus labios-tu lograste cerrar toda herida- volvió a besarlo- sabes muy bien lo mucho que te amo…

Si lo se koishi- le correspondió un nuevo beso- pero sabes que no me gusta que este nuevamente aquí…tratando de destruir todo lo que me costo recuperar- la abrazo fuertemente- sabes que no puedo evitar tener miedo- le susurro…

Akira, el no va a destruir nada- le correspondió el abrazo- no me une nada sentimentalmente con el, solo una relación profesional, que sabes que no me gustaría tenerla en absoluto….tu sos el hombre que elegí para mi vida…

Te equivocas Kaoru- la miro- hay algo que te une a el…y quieras o no tendrá que descubrirlo algún día- la miro con tristeza- el tiene lo que yo siempre he deseado y he cuidado estos años…

Ella entendió perfectamente y se tenso- es mas tuyo que de Himura- sentencio la pelinegra- tu lo has cuidado y lo has amado y yo nunca estaré mas agradecida contigo y nunca te dejare de amar tanto por eso- lo beso

Mami- una voz los interrumpió y la pelinegra dejo de besar al hombre para girar y encontrarse con el pequeño de 5 años que se rascaba el ojo, recién se había levantado. Ella lo observo con una sonrisa melancólica- kenji- susurro mientras iba a abrazar a su hijo...

CONTINUARA….

Hola!!!! Hacia más de dos años que no escribía, creo que la musa se me había ido jeje, pero esta idea se me vino a la cabeza y los dedos volvieron a tomar vida en el teclado…

Espero que les guste esta historia…

Ja ne!

D.S.

o


End file.
